PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Stadium
PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Stadium (working title) ''is a sequel to ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, utilizing an entirely different game engine. It would be released for all current PlayStation consoles. Gameplay PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Stadium lets up to six players battle each other in a gameplay and graphical style similar to the one in J-Stars Victory VS. Fighters can move and fight in all directions on a 3D battlefield. Each stage includes different levels of destructible settings that make the battles much more realistic. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. Characters battle in teams that can range from a single battle character, with or without a support character, up to five battle characters and a single support character. However, only a maximum of 8 characters may be used in a single battle, six of which will be battle characters, and 2 that must be selected as support-only characters. Free Battle also features a Battle Royale mode that removes support characters and allows up to eight characters to fight at once. Any characters can be teamed up in battle, including multiples of the same character. Characters that take damage will show notable signs of fatigue during battle, such as battle scars, heavy breathing, and torn clothing. This game focuses on HP-based battles instead of Super-kill matches, although characters are not immediately defeated once they've been KO'd. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the Victory gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Not all characters have the same amount of special moves. Some characters may only have a few special moves, whereas others may have four or even five, depending on their playstyle. No two characters have the exact same playstyle. Ultimate Moves are only accessed when "Victory Burst" is active, which charges the more your team overpowers their opponents. Ultimates can only be activated a maximum of three times per "Victory Burst" session, and this is divided between the characters on a team. For example, if one player uses their Ultimate attack twice, then only one of the two remaining members on their team may use their Ultimate. Likewise, if two characters use their Ultimates simultaneously, then only one more Ultimate may be activated, despite the simultaneous combo. Playable game modes include "Adventure Mode", a single-player story mode in which players explore a world map, battle various opponents, and collect in-game cards to power up their characters; "Event Match", a single- and multi-player battle mode in which players must complete certain objectives during battles; and a free-battle mode which supports up to two players in local offline play and up to six players (team battles) or eight players (battle royale) via online multiplayer. Offline two-player battles feature a splitscreen display, eliminating the need for alternate colors to distinguish players that select the same character. However, alternate colors and costumes are still present in this game. Bonus The game features a gallery mode that allows players to view character models and profiles, as well as any battle replays that they have saved. Each character, support and battle alike, will have a range of different models indicating their intro/outro animations, attacks, transformations, and taunts. The characters will also have a voice clip collection that includes their in-game quotes, as well as special dialogue they may utter against their rivals or alongside their allies. Battle Replays are limited to timed matches, and may not save if players play a match with unlimited time, despite how short the battle may have been. In the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 versions of the game, battle replays have a theater option, similar to the Uncharted series, that allow players to pause and take in-game screenshots with a free-roaming camera, as well as share their replays on social networks and websites such as Youtube. The PlayStation Vita version features a screenshot option similar to Super Smash Bros Brawl, wherein screenshots may be taken from any angle, but the camera freedom is a bit more limiting. To make up for this, the character gallery features an Augmented Reality app that allows players to take pictures of their favorite characters in real-life settings. The game also includes a special "BGM Edit" mode that allows players to upload their own music from their console and apply it to the game. Each battle will have two tracks: one for the background of the stage, and one that activates when Victory Burst is initiated. Each character also recieves a minimum of three costumes, one default and two alternate costumes. Not all of these may be complete costumes as some may just be color changes for characters that do not possess more than a few costumes, although many characters will have three, at least. A unique feature with the costumes is that they may have variations that make them appear as other costumes. Whenever a character is selected, two options pop up: Costume (1,2, etc.) and Color (1,2,etc.). For some characters, the "Color" option is changed to "variation". One such example is Nathan Drake's default costume, "Desert Adventurer". The costume normally includes a scarf and gun holster, although its variation removes those accessories. Another example is Delsin Rowe's default costume. The original variation bears the Sucker Punch logo on his vest, although the variations of this costume include other designs from the game. The game would also include a customization mode where players may assign certain cards to characters to increase their stats, as mentioned in the "Gameplay" section of this article. In addition, players can unlock special items that they can assign to characters that further customize their appearance. For example, in all of Jak and Daxter's costumes, Daxter remains pantsless as it is his most iconic appearance. However, equipping the item "Daxter's Pants" will give Daxter a pair of pants in all of his and Jak's alternate costumes. Similarly, other items may be equipped to characters to change their accessories, such as a "katana" item that changes the design of Cole and Evil Cole's amps, or even special easter egg accessories that reference the various game developers, such as Ellie wearing a "Naughty Dog" shirt, Kratos bearing a Santa Monica logo tattoo, and Sly Cooper wielding Cole's amp instead of his cane. Characters The game contains a roster of both playable "Battle" characters, and support only characters. Unlike Battle Royale, the roster is entirely composed of first-party characters. Some characters that were previously playable are now support types. More may be added later.. Transformations Many characters can access transformations. There are two types: "Normal", which may be used at any time, and "Victory", which may only be used in Victory Burst mode. More may be added later.. Stages Unlike in Battle Royale, the stages are now large 3D landscapes rather than 2D planes. Due to this, the crossover feature does not return, however stage hazards are still present. More may be added later.. Gallery Battle team thing.jpg|An example of the new Pre-battle screen. It features all characters that will battle and the stage that has been selected. It is followed by a "Tips and Tricks" or "Buzz Trivia" loading screen. Quizzing.png|Buzz Quiz loading screen Story Example.png|An example of character interaction in story mode. Although this game will have cutscenes for the main story, side-quest interactions such as this one use a more simplistic form of storytelling, and most of the story in the Vita version is told in this manner. Screenshot thing.png|A "screenshot" depicting the gameplay. Most characters movesets will reflect on their gameplay in their original games, such as Cole being able to grapple buildings and fire bolts. Category:Sequel Ideas Category:First-Party Series Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series